


Enemies with Benefits(Modern AU)

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: Tallyenfellow oneshots [1]
Category: Iron Fey - Fandom
Genre: I'm a sucker for improbable ships, Le fluff, M/M, Meghan doesn't deserve dees bois, they are much better together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Ash and Robbie are together. No one else knows. Meghan is uber confused when she finds out.
Relationships: Puck/Ash - Relationship, Robin/Ash, Tallyenfellow
Series: Tallyenfellow oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Enemies with Benefits(Modern AU)

"Oi, Ice Boy! Can you pass the salt?" Ash, Meghan, and I were sitting around a rectangular table eating lunch.

"Can you pass your classes?" he retorts without missing a beat from his seat on my left.

My hand goes to my chest and I flop back in my chair dramatically. I make exaggerated choking noises. The other two look at eachother and then back at me.

"What are you doing Goodfellow?" Ash asks dryly.

"Too…much…salt!" I choke out.

The black haired boy sighs and Meghan giggles in her seat across from me. I grin and sit back up. Then I let a look of dramatic anguish settle across my face.

"It's fine. I shall endure without salt for my meat. Oh salt, I shall miss you terribly! But I promise you this! I will never forget you!"

"Oh my gosh, fine!" Ash tosses the salt shaker to me. "Just shut the heck up!"

I smile happily and catch the little glass container, shaking it over my food. "Yah see Meghan, the key to getting what you want is annoying them till they can't take it anymore!"

She laughs "Alright Robbie. But I don't think any one can annoy as well as you do."

I smirk and fold my arms. "It's a a talent I have."

"Don't encorage him." Ash groans.

"No need for encouragement Ice Boy! I have a natural talent for being annoying!"" I smile proudly.

"Not a natural talent for school though." he retorts. 

I sigh, "C'mon Ice boy. Do you gotta bring that up now?"

"Yes, if you don't pass this next science test you are going to end up failing the entire class. 

"Science is stupid." I mutter sullenly.

"Science is important." he tells me with exaggerated patience, before standing up. "Come on. Let's go study."

"But Ice Boy! It's Saturday!" I whine.

Ash just grabs my ear and drags me from my chair as I yelp in pain. I shout curses and protests until there is no one in sight. Only then does he release me. I rub my ear as we continue to walk throught the long white corridor.

"Dang Ice Boy! I know we are pretending to hate eachother, but did you have to be so rough?"

"Yes."

I stare at him. "Wow. No hesitation. Well, did you at least feel regret?"

"No." 

I gasp dramatically and slump against him, "I thought you loved me!"

He sighs and wraps an arm around my waist. "I do. You're just being annoying and I'm tired." 

I glance at Ash with a concerened look as we enter his room. It's spasely decorated, with a grey bed with a blue bed spread, a grey desk with two chairs, and a matching dresser. " Rowan?"

The male sighs and nods, "Rowan. Got a call at nearly midnight saying Rowan was so drunk he could barely move. I had to drive nearly an hour to pick him up, took forever to get him in the car, and had to drive back. I didn't get in bed until around three."

I kiss his cheek gently, "I'm sorry love."

"It's alright. It's not your fault. Let's just focus on helping you pass that test."

I grimace but sit down at the desk. Ash sits down beside me and pulls out the text book.

"I hate science." I groan.

My secret boyfriend laughs. "So you've mentioned."

We study for about an hour until I was answering almost all of Ash's practice questions correctly. He smiles and brushes his dark hair from his face.

"Good job love." he tells me.

"Now do I get a kiss?" I ask hopefully.

Ash smiles slightly. "I guess you deserve it."

The raven haired boy cradles my face with one hand and brings my face to his. As soon as our lips touch it feels like something explodes inside of me. Ash lets his free hand settle on my waist and I move closer to him.

My hands find Ash's long soft hair and I gently play with the strands. I sigh as our lips move together. Then the door bangs open.

"Hey guys! We are going to -" Meghan stops, "What are you two doing?"

We jump apart and look to see Meghan in the doorway staring at us with wide eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ash blush.

I smirk, "Kissing, obviously."

"B-but I thought you two can't stand eachother!"

"We can't. We are enemies." Ash snaps.

I look at him with a wink and finger guns, "With benefits."

I tilt my head thoughtfully, "Enemies with benefits. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Ash scowls and smacks the back of my head, but the expression and the action lack heat. "Shut up Goodfellow."

We walk out of the room bickering, leaving behind a very confused Meghan.


End file.
